Pass the Buck
Pass the Buck is a game in which the name comes from the fact that the contestant has to "pass the buck" to make the price of one of the products one dollar higher. Gameplay The contestant is shown two pairs of grocery items, one pair at time. One of the items in each pair displays the correct price, while the other is discounted $1. The contestant must "pass the buck" to the item which is discounted by sliding a dollar bill marker so that both items display the correct prices. For each correct decision, the contestant earns a choice from six numbers on a game board, which is added to one free choice they are given to start the game (so they can earn up to two more choices). Concealed behind the six numbers are a picture of a car, cash awards of $1,000, $3,000, $5,000, and two spaces marked "Lose Everything". The contestant chooses numbers one at a time and accumulates whatever prizes they reveal. If they reveal "Lose Everything", they lose their accumulated prizes, but may start again if they still have choices remaining. The contestant may also quit after each number selection instead of risking their winnings. The highest cash amount a contestant can win is $9,000 (by revealing all three cash awards), or $8,000 (the higher two cash awards) and the car. History *On the 1st 11 playings when the game premiered, it was played with an eight-number game board. There was no free pick, and all three choices needed to be earned with three pairs of grocery items. Besides the current six, the two additional spaces concealed a $2,000 cash award and a third "Lose Everything". *The current format was first used on January 10, 2002, with the extra spaces replaced by dollar bill graphics. *Under the game's original format, the most a contestant could win without finding the car was $10,000. *Beginning on March 17, 2014 (just like with Gas Money), the car is parked in the reverse direction. *The game was officially won for the very first time on the 6th playing on November 2, 2001. * Pass the Buck has received 51 wins. The most recent win happened on December 23, 2014. Gallery Set Pics Buck2.jpg|The original Pass the Buck game board from early playings using 8 numbers. Note that 1 and 2 are placed on the left and right sides of the board, while 3-8 are underneath. This setup lasted for only 11 playing's. buck12.jpg|The current Pass the Buck game board using 6 numbers instead of 8. Note that the spaces where #'s 1 and 2 originally were are replaced with dollar bill graphics, as stated above. Buck3.jpg|Which of these items is $1 less? Buck5.jpg|A full view of both grocery items. Note that it's going to turn around. No decorations added but... passthrbuck1.jpg|...during Drew Carey's tenure the green dollar sign & asterisks get added. Card Images Passthrbuck1000.jpg|$1,000 cash award Passthrbuck3000.jpg|$3,000 cash award Passthrbuck5000.jpg|$5,000 cash award Passthrbuckloseeverything.jpg|Lose Everything. Don't pick this! Passthrbuckcar.jpg|The car. Find this and you would have to end the game. Occasionally, if the kind of automobile wasn't a car, a picture of what's being played for takes its place. There was once a picture of a truck on the board. Trivia *As with Money Game and Gas Money, when a vehicle other than a car is offered (such as a truck or Jeep), the image of the vehicle hidden on the board is changed appropriately. *The contestant only needs to win the car (not necessarily all Cash amount) for the game to be officially counted as won. *This game is not to be confused with the short-lived CBS game show called Pass the Buck hosted by Bill Cullen. YouTube Videos Pass the Buck premiere First Ever Pass the Buck Car Winner! Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Car Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games